May Angels Lead You In
by Balizabeth
Summary: Songfic about regret and never getting to say those two words that can mean so much- "thank you". This is my first try at songfics, so bear with me! And, as always, review!


May Angels Lead You In

*************

songfic by Balizabeth

*Well, here we are. I was feeling guilty about not posting for a while, so I decided to do a songfic (gasp!) Yes, I know, I know, I detest songfics usually, but I read a really good one-it's on my favorites list, check it out!- and it kind of inspired me. Anyway, I am sorry if it is horrible, because, well…it probably just is. The song is by Jimmy Eat World, and its beautiful. You should probably listen to it before or after you read this just to get the general idea. Anyway, try not to detest it too much! I know that some of it doesn't exactly flow with the theme, but work with me people! I hope this helps fill the gap between this and the next 'Let Slip' update. I also included my now obligatory Lord of the Rings quote! A cookie for the person who finds it!*

*

  
He was finally here. Twenty years and he had never once set foot in this place. He had never even known where it was. Perhaps a part of him had always been pushing it off, shoving it into the deepest corner of his mind where he could pretend that he didn't want to know. But once the thought had come to him, there had been no avoiding it. It was like it had been branded into his brain, never to heal and never to be forgotten.

__

*There's no one in town I know.   
You gave us some place to go.   
I never said thank you for that.   
I thought I might have one more chance.   
What would you think of me now...   
So lucky, So strong, So proud?   
I never said thank you for that,   
Now I'll never have a chance.   
  
May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.   
On sleepless roads,   
The sleepless go.   
May angels lead you in*

Wordlessly, he sank down into the grass in front of the graves. His eyes were transfixed upon the headstones, those two cold, unmoving pieces of granite. He reached out a trembling hand, and then drew it back suddenly, as if he were afraid that the rock would burn him. He could feel the tears coming, rushing up on him, and he screwed his eyes shut and pressed a fist to his forehead, slowly rocking back and forth as he tried to keep back the emotions that should never had been suppressed in the first place.

__

*So what would you think of me now...   
So lucky, So strong, So proud?   
I never said thank you for that.   
Now I'll never have a chance.   
  
May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.   
On sleepless roads,   
The sleepless go.   
May angels lead you in.   
May angels lead you in.   
May angels lead you in*

They had given _everything_ to him, and he never even got to say thank you. Just two simple words could have made so much difference, could have relieved some of his suffering. They gave their lives up so unquestioningly, just so he would have a chance at life. What can you say when someone does that for you? And not even be able to thank them for it. But that was why he was here now. To say thank you, even if they were not there in body. Some part of them would hear him, he hoped. He drew a great, shuddering breath, and whispered to the graves in front of him, to the sky, to the air, to the sunlight that was shining so mockingly on the ground,

"Thank you. I never got to say thank you. For what you did- what you gave me- thank you."

He stood up and gave one long last look to the graves before him, drinking in the sight. He had waited so long to come here, but he had said what he needed to and now he wanted to leave. He didn't know if he would ever come back. Before he could turn around, a soft voice said,

"'I will not say: do not weep, for not all tears are an evil.'" Hermione Granger looked up at the young man standing before her, sadness and grief etched into his features. "I read that in a book once." When she said those words, the man's shoulders sagged and a choked sob escaped from his throat. He covered his face with one hand. Hermione was next to him and he was leaning on her without realizing it. She supported his weight and shared in his sorrow. She would help bear his weight, his problems, his grief, as she had done for him so many times before, and as he had done for her. 

Without another glance backward, Harry Potter left the graves of his parents behind him.

__

*And if you were with me tonight.   
I'd sing to you just one more time.   
A song for a heart so big,   
God couldn't let it live.   
  
May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.   
On sleepless roads,   
The sleepless go.   
May angels lead you in.   
May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.   
On sleepless roads,   
The sleepless go.   
May angels lead you in.   
May angels lead you in.*

****

REVIEW! Please, tell me if it was horrible, and I should make a timely retirement from songfics or whether it was halfway decent. I am leaning towards the latter myself, but please give me your input!

Cheers,

Balizabeth


End file.
